


If we're only ever looking back

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fetus Dan, Underage Relationship, cute fluff stuff, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: Sometimes I look back on it, and wonder for hours on end if the torment, the stares, the whispers; if it was all worth it. That's usually where I stop and scold myself for being so stupid, but other times it's inevitable of becoming lost inside my head. I loved him, and he loved me, so surely that's all that mattered right?





	If we're only ever looking back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fetus dan keep that in mind and if you're not comfortable with big age gaps, don't read this

“Robyn you better be on that tube in 5 minutes or i'm gonna slap you when you get into school I wont hold back”

I pulled my phone away from my ear, shrinking in on myself. I was only 10, maybe 20 minutes late to school, and Jas my 'best' friend was already on my arse about it. I'd run, with half my makeup done and my school shirt half buttoned, to Brixton station and just made it before the next tube. I slouched against the wall to momentarily catch my breath, and attempt to slightly improve the way I looked, before I felt my phone buzz in my blazer pocket. I knew it was Jas without even having to look at it, so I instead switched the button to silent and chucked it into the back of my bag. A chill swept across the platform, digging my hands further into my pockets and cursing myself for not bringing a coat, or something to slightly keep me warm. 

“Do you want to borrow my hoodie? I mean the tubes delayed for another 15 minutes or so, and you seem to be shivering quite a bit” 

The deep voice made me whip my head to the side, no one ever seemed to talk to me when I would be stood at the platform, usually because it was full of busy people in suites who couldn't care less about a school girl, but this man, I don't know. I properly turned around to him, the first thing that instantly grabbed me was his hair, tall and almost jet black, a bit wild and in desperate need of a trim. He had this lop sided grin on his face, a smile I was quite sure I hadn't quite seen before. Almost of admiration and approval; like all he had was good intentions. 

“Um, I-Okay. If you don't mind!” I choked out, unsure of what to say as, not only did I not know this man, but I was star struck, I guess you could say. He shrugged ed off his dark blue hoodie and passed it to me, the edges of his think lips quirking up into a small smile as if to say there you go, without opening his mouth. I returned the smile, but also muttering a small thank you, and took off my blazer and replaced it with his hoodie, which was also still warm, and put my blazer back on over the top. 

“I'm, I-I'm Dan” the guy stammered, immediately looking down to his shoes where he had placed one on top of the other, scuffing it. “I'm, uh Robyn. W-Where are you heading?” I gushed, figuring I could sit with him and have some company since the tube would take me a good 20 minutes. “Tottenham station, you?” he replied, looking up from his shoes. “Finsbury park, guess I'll have to sit with you then” I chuckled, as he released a small scoff which I took as a laugh, just as the tube arrived in front of us.

We'd taken a seat in the last carriage, which also happened to be the emptiest one, with just us in it. 

“So, what do you do? I mean, for a living, or whatever” I hinted, intrigued as to who this 'Dan' was, and what he did. “Oh god, it's gonna sound cheesy but, I'm, Um, in a band” he bellowed, that smirk once again making an appearance. I couldn't recognise him, but was it rude to ask which band? “Um, what's it called, maybe I've heard of it” I pushed. “We're uh, we're called Bastille, I-I doubt you've heard of us” He was quick to reassure me I probably hadn't heard of them, so he definitely wasn't a show off, and certainly didn't radiate the typical band member image that most today possessed. But then it clicked in my mind, I had heard of them, I just hadn't seen their faces, “Yeah, I think I have heard of you. You've got that one song about getting home or something” I teased, I knew the song name, I just wanted to wind him up. He started laughing at that, clutching his chest and bent over. “Get home, that's it!” He giggled, smile big and bright. 

We continued a conversation on his bands music, and shared some secrets from his tour experiences, which I think was going to give me nightmares for a good few weeks. 

“All departures for Finsbury park, please exit here”

“Shit, that's me.” I rushed, going to remove his hoodie before he stopped me, saying I could keep it. “Hang on, give me your phone” he insisted, before I grabbed it out of my pocket and he quickly typed something into it, before handing it back. 

“I guess I'll see you soon” he smirked, as I stood from my seat and reached fro the hand railing. “Yeah, totally” I replied, stepping out into the chilly air and heading for the steps. Maybe I could start being late for school more often, if it meant being able to see him again.


End file.
